


Just A Nightmare

by SourSugarCube



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Castlevania - Freeform, Dreams and Nightmares, Nightmares, Period-Typical Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSugarCube/pseuds/SourSugarCube
Summary: Trevor has a nightmare the first night on the road.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Just A Nightmare

The fire crackled, the only noise among them while they settled and laid themselves out for hopefully a few hours of sleep before taking off again.

Sypha had her back proped up against the caravan, her hands snuggled in her sleeves and her knees pulled up to her chest. Her head lulled slightly to the side and Trevor hoped that she wouldn’t wake with a crick in her neck.

Alucard had claimed the watch for that night, stating that he had slept enough. Trevor protested at first, only to begrudgingly agree when Sypha insisted that he could have attacked either of them at any point if he had been planning on any harm.

Trevors nerves were still on end though, and even though they had tag teamed the vampire under the city, Trevor had a belly twisting feeling that he had been taking it easy on them.

Alucard had his back pressed to a large bolder, legs positioned annoyingly artsy, with a twig in his hand that he was using to draw figures in the powdery snow.

Even though Trevor had agreed to let Alucard have the first watch, that didn’t mean that he had to trust him.

He had been staring at the vampire the moment Sypha drifted off and refused to take his eyes off of him, and Alucard made a point to ignore the Belmont, not even looking up once from whatever he was drawing.

Sypha was much to close to the vampire Trevor thought, she would have been able to nudge him with her elbow if she wanted to with the little space between them.

When they first chose this spot to rest, Trevor had tried to herd the speaker towards the opposite side of the fire, where he was now. 

After a few choice words, an argument about trust, and a demonstration of her ability to set things on fire with her mind, Trevor was left nearly charred. Sypha making a point to move even closer to Alucard out of spite, the blood sucker smirking at him when she did.

Trevor layed on his side, hand propping his head up to keep an eye on Alucard

Though, Trevor sleepily thought to himself. It wouldn’t hurt to just lay my head down.

The hunter shifted, and settled back again with him head comfortably nestled in the nook of his elbow.

As the night wore on, and with Alucard only getting up once to place more logs on the fire, Trevors eyes became heavier and heavier, exhaustion finally taking its toll on him, and Trevor drifted off to sleep without even knowing it.

Blinking his blurry eyes open, no longer having tiredness weighing down his bones, Trevor took in his surroundings as they slowly came into focus, he saw that the fire was still roaring with fresh logs, snow still dusted the ground, and the sky was still dark and clear of clouds.

Turning towards Alucard to restart his watch on him, Trevors blood ran cold. He was no longer there, and Sypha wasn’t anywhere either.

Cursing and shooting up, Vampire killer  
already in his hand, Trevor circled and scoured the area to confirm that neither of the two were in sight.

Then a noise.

Swirling towards their covered wagon, there were several small noises coming from it now.  
The creak of wood, the shuffle of fabic, and the cut off voice of a women-

“Sypha!” Trevor shouting, charging the caravan. The noises didn’t stop, not when Trevor shouted, not when he grabbed the side of the vehicles back and pulled himself inside.

What Trevor saw made his ice water blood boil with rage.

Sypha, sprawled out on her back, hair like a small halo around her head, robe torn, and her eyes closed as she grimaced in pain, tears steaming down her eyes, all while Alucard had her pinned, his fangs clenching her shoulder.

The hood of her robe was soaked and sticky with blood, her small hands weakly attempting to push the vampire off of her went in vain.

Eyes still screwed shut, Sypha gasped out Trevors name, pleading him to save her. 

Trevor drew his whip back and strikes.

Nothing happened.

The whip fell flat and moved like a thin ribbon rather then a thick mass of leather. 

He tried again, and again the whip failed.

Dropping vampire killer, Trevor quickly gripped for his short sword before plunging it into Alucard back.

Cling!

As if he were made of metal, the blade reverberated off of him with painful vibrations shooting through Trevors hand.

Dropping the sword in disgust, Trevor voted to just pull the vampire off of the speaker, at first he didn’t budge, but when Trevor grabbed his hair and yanked with all his might, an animistic screech was torn from the vampires thoat as he was dragged off. Trevor punched him like a bar fight, and like a bug, the vampire crumpled in on himself, until he was nothing but a flat image on the wood.

Trevor went back to the still bleeding Sypha, tore off the red cloth around his waist, and tried to stop the blood flow. However, the more he pressed, the more he promised Sypha that she was going to be ok, the faster and the thicker the blood pored out. 

“Please,” Sypha begged, “Please let me go.” She was crying, pleading.

“Sypha, look at me. He’s gone, He’s dead, it’s Trevor.”

“Please,” She continued to weep. “Trevor please save me.”

Her hot blood cooled, and her soft skin hardened. Bright blue robes, red hair, and pink skin darkened and greyed, before his eyes, Sypha turned back into stone.

“You really are just a runt.” Alucards voice rang, mokingly. He was leaning back against the wagons interier, knees crossed, hair perfect, with Syphas blood poring down the sides of his shit eatting grin. 

With the shout Trevor lunged for him.

Then he froze.

Unable to move.

He was stone.

Alucard ignored him just like he did by the fire, standing up slowly, he walked over to the still frozen Sypha, caressing her stone cheek, where even her tears had been turned to rock. 

Alucard finally brought his attention to Trevor, with a cocky look and a nudge from his boot, Alucard tipped Trevor over, where he crashed to the floor, and shattered.

Trevor shot up with a shout, breath wild, and eyes darting back and forth between the bewildered faced of Sypha and Alucard.

The sun was still down, but the fire put out, and Sypha was beginning to hitch the horses back to the wagon.

Sypha jogged through the now melting  
Snow before kneeling in front of Trevor, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Trevor are you alright?” Her other hand checking his forehead, then his pulse, before resting on his cheek, concerned by his rapid breathing. 

Having her right there in front of him calmed his nerves quicker the any alcohol ever has, and the feeling of her warm hands helped ground him to the world again.

“I’m fine,”. He lied. “Just a nightmare.”

“I’m sorry we didn’t wake you earlyer, Alucard said that you only fell asleep about two hours ago, and insisted that we let you get as much sleep as possible.”

Alucard kicked more snow over the cold fire for good measure.

“Prehaps you two can rest in the back until the sun rises, I’ll drive in the mean time. You both look like you could use some more sleep.”

“Well...” Sypha thought. “Would you mind?”

“Not at all.” He answered, looking towards Trevor with slight concern in his eyes. 

It was just a dream, Trevor tells himself.  
He could have done anything while I slept, but he didn’t, just a dream. 

Within the next five minutes their back on the trail, Alucard guiding the horses, and Trevor restraining the urge to clutch Sypha to him while she leans on his shoulder for more rest.

Trevor glancing at her neck in search of bite marks and guilt fills him for suspecting when he, of course, finds none.

Just a nightmare.


End file.
